The Ravenclaw Journals
by Pepe Le Pew
Summary: Falling in love with Tom Riddle, wasn't her smartest move.
1. Of Prefect Duties and Head Boys

**This came out of nowhere, it really honestly did. It's finish, so expect daily updates. **

**So without further stalling,**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Hermione slipped away from the rest of her friends. Mrs. Weasley had made a furious attack on the house and had finally made it so it was of living condition. The walls were clean, the house elf heads removed and that nasty picture of Mrs. Black had been silenced. What she was happiest about was that each of them had their own room now. Mrs. Weasley had mailed them asking about what colors they would prefer. Ron's was orange, that team's – the one he liked – colors. It was also far more comfortable than it had been._

_She slipped into her room and closed the door. She wanted privacy. She found her trunk and dug around for a bit. Eventually she found the box she had borrowed – on a probably permanent basis – from the library. It was filled with journal books. She had been bored when she found them in the far back of the library, stuffed behind a bunch of books like they had been put away quickly. When she had wanted to put it on her library card, Mrs. Pinch scrunched up her nose and screeched for her to take the filth from her library. _

_She hadn't gotten a chance to read them yet. She settled in the corner of her room, a beanbag in a soft purple color stood there, placed the little box next to her and took the first journal with the earliest date of that year out. It was far back, in the time when Dumbledore was still a Professor teaching at the school. _

_The front of the diary read: _

_Amanda Riley _

_Sixth Year _

_Prefect_

_1945_

*

The sixth year Rawenclaw prefect idly walked along the silent corridors of Hogwarts. After the last year's incident they were required to patrol the corridors in shifts. Hers had just started. She didn't know what good it would do. Honestly. If they were to meet whatever or whoever had killed Myrtle then sixth year magic wasn't going to be of much help. That she was certain of. Of course Amanda had long ago learned not to argue with Professor Dippet, he often only saw what he wanted. She had a reason for preferring Professor Dumbledore over the headmaster.

She knew many of the prefects patrolling the school corridor, would often find a hidden passage to fall asleep in. She had never done it before herself, she had heard of what happened if Tom Riddle found them, as she preferred not to get into trouble. Her thoughts strayed to their current Head Boy. Riddle was a handsome boy. She's had a crush on him since first year. He was a seventh year Slytherin. Riddle had a strange way about him. It was like he knew something the rest of them didn't. She assumed he knew quite a bit about what they didn't, but it always seemed darker to her.

She knew he was dangerous. It was hard not to. He had this air around him that was like the lure of a spider's web. She knew the Slytherins only had praise for him, but she also knew that after the incident with Myrtle last year Professor Dumbledore was watching him very carefully. She's always been curious and investigative by nature. That combined with her smarts had always gotten her praise from those around her. She wondered if Hagrid expulsion was because they had no other proof. After all, if Riddle had said something then who would believe the Gryffindor boy who so often raised creatures beneath his bed against the boy who would become the head boy? There was just no argument that Riddle would win.

She was brought from her thoughts at the clatter of something metallic falling to the ground. She frowned, she couldn't see clearly in the dimly lit corridors. The fact that it was storming outside didn't help much either, only made it darker. She pulled her wand out from her robe's side and muttered the illumination's spell. A small round circle of light flickered to life and strengthened. "Hallo?" She questioned into the darkness ahead. She could see a couple of shadows scurrying as the tried to pick something off the floor. "Hey! What are you doing?" She questioned marching over to them.

She was met, once she could see more clearly, with the sight of two Slytherin second years. They gazed up at her somewhere between contempt, disdain and worry. In front of them was a sliver platter loaded with various goodies now scattered across the ground. The brunette haired boy had a furious blush on his face at being caught and the other just gazed at her as if she was the one in the wrong place. She glared at them in silent reprimand.

She knew she was more annoyed with her fellow prefect than she was with them. If the boy hadn't gone and broken his leg in and earlier Quidditch match then there wouldn't have been a need for her to be patrolling the damn corridors. "Where'd you get that?" She knew full well where they got it.

The blonde scowled at her. "The kitchens." He said as if she was dumb. She wanted to tell him he's the one in Slytherin and she the one in Rawenclaw; if anyone was supposed to look at someone like they were dumb, it was her.

"And why were you even in the kitchens?" She questioned crossing her arms; she made sure that her wand was at the top so as to shed light on them.

The brunette piped up then. His voice quivering slightly as if he was afraid of something. "We wanted the elves to give us something to eat." He said simply.

She scowled. "You're not supposed to do that! The elves aren't…" She trailed off as their eyes suddenly widened in fear as if they had seen the Grim Reaper himself. The young muggle-born witch frowned at them. "What? I'm not that scary." She snapped.

A hand fell onto her shoulder. The familiarly dangerous and powerful air that belonged only to Tom Riddle surrounded them. She knew that while the Slytherins had most praise for Riddle, they were also the most afraid of him. She listed off plausible excuses for the current situation, suddenly not wanting the two boys to get in trouble with the Slytherin head boy. "What's going on here?" He questioned. His tone wasn't nearly as loud as hers had been, but it had a more desired effect on the two first years.

She turned around, pulling away from his hand. "Oh, you know boys. They got hungry." She explained quickly. She still felt the strange urge to keep the two boys from trouble. "So when I caught them sneaking around earlier and asked them what they were doing, they told me and I figured it would be ok if they asked the elves for a couple of things to take back to their dorms." She continued to explain, using her hands. Minerva, the young witch who's family has lived next door to her for years, often told her that it was easy to see when she lied because it was the only time she used her hands. Minerva was a first year, this year. It wasn't until Amanda had gotten her letter to join the ranks of Hogwarts students that the McGonnagal family had told them about their heritage. She had learned most of what she knew from Mr. McGonnagal. "I told them to hurry so they wouldn't get caught; I guess they were a little hasty." She laughed nervously.

She couldn't see the two Slytherin boys behind her, but the look on Riddle's face said it all. If she thought he believed her, she was sorely mistaken. She quickly spun around, feeling his gaze burn into her back, and helped the two boys pick up the various sweets. She charmed the tray to float after them and shooed them away. Riddle didn't leave as she had thought he would. He was appraising her figure with his dark eyes when she rose to her feet. She knew her skirt was a little short, it was the one she had thought would still sit the same way it had since her third year, but it seemed once people became sixteen they grew a little more. She felt a blush creep onto her face, but forced it down. "They'll make use of your kindness now." He said turning away in a flurry of cloaks suddenly.

She stared after his retreating back and scowled angrily. If Jonathan hadn't gone and broken his leg, this would never have happened to her. She stalked back the way she came, turning left and stalking down that corridor too. She silently wished for her diary to write down the encounter. Was it really that hard to notice her as anything but another student? What she was supposed to do? Convince the Slytherin password from an obnoxious snake and flaunt herself naked on his bed? She wouldn't do that to save her life.

Each dorm had a room specifically used for the Head Boy or girl from that house. Whenever the year brought up a Head Boy from another house, the room was locked. It was separate from the rooms of the others and she had dreamt of having Rawenclaw's as her own since her first year. Her fist year had been the last time a Rawenclaw had been Head boy or Girl. The girl had told her what it took to become a Head at Hogwarts and since she had worked hard for it. She was certain she would get the position, she could put in a good word or two with Professor Dumbledore, and she knew he had a soft spot for her. It might be because she was an excellent transfigurations student.

She just wished her Herbology marks would be as high as her Transfiguration marks. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. It was average, and average was not good enough. She knew she wasn't supposed to complain, her grades were nothing like Riddle's, but most would wish to have her grades.

She sighed and slowed her steps. Her wristwatch informed her politely that it was still hours before she would have to go to the great hall. She decided to wander down toe the dungeons. There were always people to catch and reprimand. She didn't like scolding people, but what else was she supposed to do? She stopped at the top of the stairs; the darkened corridor below was even darker than the corridors.

Lightening flashed at that moment, filling up the whole front hall with light. She could've sworn she saw a figure standing down below and frowned. "Hallo?" She wondered why she did that every time she saw someone. She scowled and straightened her shoulders. She wasn't afraid of anything the castle and she wasn't about to start now. She still couldn't help but take hesitant steps down the stairs. Eventually she stood on solid ground in the dungeons. The torches were even further apart and the shadows seemed to be moving in their constant flicker. She shook her head, she was only scaring herself and she was a witch. She pulled her wand out again and muttered the illuminations charm to its maximum and looked around. In her immediate vicinity there was no one.

She hesitantly stepped forward. The dungeons weren't her favorite place, why Professor Slughorn had to have his class down here only he would know. She steadied her hand when it felt like it would be shaking. It was just her luck that she was bloody curious by nature. She preferred her fifth floor staircase to Rawenclaw's dorms. She couldn't see anything and wondered for a moment if she hadn't imagined the shadow. Maybe she had. She was tired and didn't want to be patrolling corridors for a second time.

"Afraid of the dungeons?" The question caught her unawares and she spun around, wand held aloft. Riddle smirk at her from where he stood with his hands behind his back. Her green eyes flashed from one side to the other. How had she missed him? She frowned. She had missed him earlier as well. She hadn't known he was there until he touched her.

"Where'd you come from?" She asked stupidly. She realized this a moment later. He had every right to be in the dungeons. His dorms were down here. She flushed scarlet as his chuckle echoed eerily around them. "Never mind." She murmured. She turned around and looked around again. Maybe he had been the shadow she had seen. There was something strange about Tom Riddle.

*

_Hermione jumped a mile when Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed through the house, calling them to dinner. She hadn't gotten far, she contemplated skipping dinner and going down later, but shook her head. She didn't want to be interrupted when she continued reading. She could read as far into the night as she wanted, it was Christmas break after all._

_She placed a bookmark in her place and went down to dinner. She didn't want to seem rushed, but finished as quickly as possible. She spoke as little as possible and found little to no interest in further questions about what Voldemort was up to. She merely wanted to return to her book reading. She had this sense that it was important to finish this book. _

*

"Still afraid?" He questioned, suddenly right behind her. She suppressed the shiver running down her body and turned around again. She hadn't realized just how much taller Tom Riddle was than her until she came face to chest with him. He smirked down at her.

Her mouth felt dry. "N-no." She said, cursing herself for the slight stammer in her voice.

He laughed softly and she wanted to step back from him. "Are you afraid of me?" He questioned softly, brushing his hand across her cheek and into her hair.

She wondered where this was coming from. Tom Riddle wasn't known to have ever wanted anything to do with girls. He had always been far more concerned with his studies. "N-no." She said with as much conviction as she could in her stammering.

He chuckled again softly and dropped his hand from her face and turned around. "Leave the dungeons to me, patrol upstairs." He said before leaving in another flurry of robes. She stood there, feeling completely lost. It felt like the insides of her body was shaking so hard her teeth were rattling.

Amanda slowly made her way back to the front hall. At the doors leading to the Great Hall she stopped and lifted the hand not clenched around her wand to her face. Her hands were trembling; the light from the tip of her wand caused the shadows to dance. She frowned at the hand she was studying. Why was she afraid? Riddle had a dark dangerous air around him, but that was merely what would make him a brilliant Auror. She had no reason to be afraid. Least of all of some obnoxious boy.

A strange feeling settled in her stomach. She clenched her hands into fists and marched back to her corridor. It was best to ignore the unsettling feeling. Tom Riddle wasn't really dangerous. He was probably just like that boy she saw in that movie over the summer. He acted all tough and dangerous, but merely wanted the attention of his parents. Everyone at school knew Tom Riddle's story. She frowned again. He didn't particularly look like he cared about learning who his parents were, unless of course he already knew. And even if he did know, he didn't look like he was too broken up about them not wanting him.

It was like… she stomped on the thought. Curiosity killed the cat. She was no cat, nor was she curious about some Slytherin boy's family. She refused to let her silly little feelings for some boy get in the way of her dream. She sighed and leaned against the wall of her corridor. She hadn't even noticed she had reached it. She wondered when Professor Dippet would call of the added security. Myrtle was already dead, give it a couple of months and it would be a year, and according to Riddle Hagrid's monster had fled the castle.

She wasn't sure what to believe when it came to Myrtle's death. According to Myrtle (her ghost refused to leave!) she saw a pair of golden eyes before she died. Hagrid argued hand, foot and teeth that his monster's eyes were red. One would think a case would go faster with no suspect and a ghost to testify. Amanda was certain most muggle courts would love to have a ghost of a victim testifying.

She sighed displeased that there was still so much time left before her shift would end. A full two hours of the eerie nonsense left. She wished she had brought her journal along, at least she would've had something to write about the encounters she been having. She couldn't help but think it strange that suddenly, in one hour, Tom Riddle had spoken more to her than he had ever in five years before.

Crush or not, she had always pegged him as a muggle born hating type. Stereotype probably as it was what most Slytherins did.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to think.

She sighed as she glanced at her watch. It seemed time had something against her. She'd have thought it would be nearer three now. It wasn't long before her thoughts returned to a certain Slytherin. Tom speaking or even touching her was unnatural. She couldn't help but wonder what he was up to.

She was used to staying up late. Her younger brother often didn't sleep well, and bother her parents worked night shifts. Her mother at a nearby restaurant and her father with the police. She used to stay up until he fell asleep and that sometimes took ages. But now she was tired. She wanted to sleep so badly.

She wandered aimlessly around the corridor and waited for time to pass. Finally as she made her way back to her common room she thought she felt someone watching her. She stopped midway up the stairs and slowly turned around. She was met with nothing but darkness and quickly walked al the way to Ravenclaw common room. She answered the riddle and quietly walked through the common room. She entered her dorm room silently. The other girls were all asleep. She merely dug around in her trunk for an ink pot and quill and set it on her bed. She changed into her night clothes and drew the curtains and began to write next to the light of her wand.

*

_Hermione couldn't help but feel giddy as she finished the first entry. It was a love story. A story of events that had really taken place at Hogwarts. She was half tempted to jump right to the end and read all about their happy ending. She wondered if Amanda and Tom had grandchildren or were even still alive. Fifty years was enough to grow up in twice. She couldn't wait to see if Tom would be able to woo Amanda or if her uncertainty (for Hermione was sure she was merely uncertain and not afraid) would doom them. _


	2. Of Dreams and Potions

**Next chappie! Thanks to everyone who have reviewed!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Hermione stared at the date in the front of the book. The one she had missed earlier. 1945. It was so long ago. So many years have passed. She wondered why Amanda never kept her diaries. She shrugged and brushed her hand across the two pages, readying herself for a long night of reading. She didn't mind much anyway; the story intrigued her. She could hear the other kids grumble as they came upstairs; the rest of the Order was still in their meeting it would seem._

*

Her mouth was parted as she leaned her head back. She was loosing herself to the touches brushing across her skin. She was loosing herself to the kisses in her neck going downwards. There was a hand on her hip, pulling her close to the body in front of her. Her hands were in dark hair, seeking some way to keep herself from loosing all balance. Another hand, not hers, was settled into her hair. She never wore her hair loose, but goodness did it feel good having that hand tug gently at her hair. She arched gaspingly into the touch of the boy and voiced her pleasure.

-

Amanda was forced to wake up by the echoing shriek in her dorm. She sat up so fast that for a moment her head spun wildly. She snapped her head in both directions and blushed furiously when she remembered her dream. A second later she remembered what woke her up and threw the curtains surrounding her bed open. She watched as the girls scurried around in growing panic. She felt like she was supposed to join her three friends in panic, but didn't know why. "What's going on?" She asked as she scrambled from the bed, tumbling over her sheets before kicking them off.

They all froze as if they were surprised to see her there. "Your alarm didn't go of a second time." Ashley whined after a moment and they continued to scurry. "We'll be lucky if we make it to the potions class!" She whispered harshly. She flew from her bed and ran to the bathroom in their room. She finished quickly, forgoing washing her hair. She didn't want to be any later than she already was. She had transfiguration first period and again later during the day.

She grabbed one of her longer skirts and quickly dressed. They threw clothes and books everywhere, as they got ready. They raced downstairs together, knowing their hurried appearance would look worse once they reached the dungeons, and realized they were the only ones still left in the common room. They hurried down to the dungeons and pulled their robes right as best they could. She knocked firmly on the door, hoping they looked presentable enough. Slughorn opened the door and he gazed at them inquiringly. "You're late." He stated and studied their shambled appearances.

Amanda straightened her shoulders. "Yes, we are Professor, and I'm terribly sorry about that. We were…"

"They were asked to help Professor Dumbledore in the library, sir." A voice said from deeper into the class. Amanda tried to subtly see if she wasn't imagining things. She hadn't expected him to be in the class. It was the first potions class she's had since the year started two days ago and wasn't it supposed to be with Slytherins in her year?

Slughorn turned around and sighed, shaking his head. She could see Tom clearly now and looked away as a furious blush crept across her face. "Well come on in. We've got two hours and I still have to give you the theoretical about this potion." She didn't even know what they were making. They nodded and she suppressed a groan when she realized the only four seats left were at Tom's table.

How bloody cliché, she thought darkly. The one person she wanted to stay away from would be the one she'd be sitting next to. Both her and Kelly were muggle born in their group. Ashley was the only pureblood and Nina was half. She wasn't sure about Tom, it was something that was kept from everyone at school like it was a sin to hear, but most everyone else was purebloods…and Slytherin. She could almost feel the suffocating hate the felt for them. Ashley glared at them and sat with her head held high and gazing at Professor Slughorn like he was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. She and Kelly glanced at each other, stifling amused giggles and listened to Slughorn.

Eventually he left them to make the Living Draught potion. She wondered if he started out every year like this. The Slytherin seventh years rolled their eyes and she wondered why they were there in the first place. They weren't brewing potions like the rest of them. It seemed like they were merely in attendance because there was no place else for them to be. She sighed darkly when the bean she was trying to cut, refused to be cut. She cursed the stupid bean thoroughly. Her dark brown hair was starting to become frizzy from the fumes and she really didn't like the curly effect it was having on her tied up hair.

"Potions," she froze as the soft word came from behind her. His chest pressed to her back as she stiffened completely. He took her hands and made them do his bidding, "is all about patience." He murmured into her ear. He crushed the bean with the blunt side of the blade, the juice inside bubbling onto the wooden tray.

"Tom!" He looked up, still bent over her. She sat even straighter. He slowly rose from his position next to her and she noticed the looks her friends were giving her. None of them were even pretending to work. Granted, neither were the Slytherins at their table, but she assumed they knew something she didn't as there was a glint in their eyes she didn't know how to decipher. There was but one who didn't look too happy with them. Tom's hands were laid gently on her shoulders. "She's supposed to do it herself." Slughorn scolded as he hurried over to them, his stomach exceeding him.

She had never had much patience with Professor Slughorn. She didn't know what it was about him that she didn't like. Her annoyance with him grew as Tom moved away. She was shocked at her own feelings. Another furious blush creeping into her face as she again remembered her dream. Tom sat down, the corners of his mouth slightly pulled up in a smirk. She continued doing her work with trembling hands. Once or twice she looked up to find at least one of the Slytherins looking at her, and again she got the feeling that they knew something, something she didn't know.

When the bell finally rang, Amanda was amongst the first outside. Ashley was smirking when she reached Amanda and settled into the brunette's pace without complaint. Amanda had no desire to speak about what happened in the dungeons and she hoped that neither did Ashley. Although she, better than most, knew Ashley wouldn't let it go until she had an answer that satisfied her. She hoped pretending that her nosy friend didn't exist would save her from the questioning. Of course if the blonde wanted something, most often she got it. "If you ignore me, I'll think you don't want to be my friend." Ashley was quite the manipulator and often used that skill to make people feel guilty. It was probably because of that skill that she was going out with one Abraxes Malfoy. He was one of the most manipulative boys Amanda's ever had the displeasure of meeting, and boy did he hate muggle borns. She was surprised he even allowed Ashley to be her friend; of course Ashley didn't allow boys to tell her who to be friends with.

Amanda glanced at her best friend. Sometimes she wondered what would've happened had they not nearly come to blows. And that because of a silly thing like a messy room. Amanda remembered forbidding the elves to clean Ashley's side. Ashley's eyes were positively glittering with the prospect of something juicy. "Then don't ask." The glitter faded somewhat, but not enough for Amanda to be off the hook.

Ashley sighed dreamily. "But this is Tom Riddle." She said in a staged whisper. "This is the same boy nearly every Hogwarts girl wants." She continued. "And, excuse me; he's paying attention to you." Amanda glowered. She knew Ashley meant nothing bad by it. The blonde's brow creased as if she was confused. "Don't get me wrong," she said suddenly, "but why? I mean your muggle born. From what I've heard he's not too fond – to put it mildly – of muggle borns or muggles."

Her words cemented Amanda's theory. Tom Riddle was up to something and he was going to use her to get it. "Exactly." She said, causing Ashley to look at her. "It's nothing. I'm sure he was merely trying to entertain his friends."

Ashley snorted in a very un-lady like manner. "I don't know. Of course Abraxes has a high regard for him, but Tom supposedly doesn't spent too much time thinking up silly entertainment games for boys. He won't tell me, but he says Tom's planning something big." Ashley's most reliable source for all things Slytherins was her beloved Abraxes. "Doesn't matter though, do you like him?"

Amanda was caught off guard for a moment. Like him? What sort of question was that? Of course she liked him; she's liked him since she learned what it means to like a boy. "I might." She replied, trying to be vague.

Ashley squealed, drawing attention to them, and clapped her hands together. "Plan of action, you make him wish he had you. One day you'll go out with him, the next your too busy." She said conspiratorially.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "I'll see you in the Great Hall." She said and turned down a corridor. Ashley had muggle studies while she had ancient runes. The blonde claimed it was far easier to learn about muggles than to try and figure out what the runes were saying.

Amanda frowned as she made her way to her class. Ashley's words kept forcing their way to the front of her thoughts. Why would a boy with no care for muggle borns be interested in her? She didn't hide her heritage, she was proud of it.

Her thought train was broken when she bumped into someone. Her books scattered across the floor and she wondered – not for the first time – if she shouldn't start using her book bag. She knelt down to gather her things, ignoring the person she had bumped into for the time being. She did become aware of him as he helped her gather her things. She completely stopped when she realized who it was. Abraxes Malfoy looked at her imploringly, sternly commanding her to take her books. "Riley." He snapped when she didn't. She quickly gathered her books. He hadn't called her mudblood. Something strange was going on. She was certain Abraxes merely knew her because he was dating Ashley.

"Excuse me?" She questioned flabbergasted. "What did you call me?"

He glowered at her with silver eyes. "I have my limits. I won't call you Amanda even if you are Tom's new interest." He snapped and walked into class.

Tom's interest? Her eyes widened and her heart started to beat wildly. Something told her to be afraid, but of what, she couldn't really tell. It occurred to her that in the time span of one night her whole world had been thrown about. First Tom Riddle spoke to her, then he touched her, then she dreamt about him, then he helped her in potions (and she was sure enough he was flirting with her) and then Abraxes Malfoy gained some respect for her because Tom Riddle was interested in her.

Soon enough she found herself wandering into the Great Hall. Her green eyes slipped towards the Slytherin table. She saw him immediately and just as quickly her view of him was obscured by a bespectacled boy with bright blue eyes. She could help the smile spreading across her face. The Gryffindor prefect looked very happy to see her. "Potter." She acknowledged.

He grinned. "Friends call each other by name, Riley." He informed her crossing his arms over his chest. He was Gryffindor's star. He was their most favorite beater, prefect, brilliant grades and not bad to look at. Ashley called him safe. Amanda couldn't help but agree. Edward Potter didn't have any dangerous airs around him. He's been her friend since first year and has been trying to get her to go out with him since third. He smirked smugly and threw his arm around her, the pureblood made her turn in the direction of the Slytherin table.

Her eyes immediately sought out Tom's. As her greens connected with his blues, she looked away, fighting against the flush on creeping onto her face. "Of course, I've been hearing rumors." Edward said teasingly.

"Ignore them." She said slipping from under his arms. She didn't want to give Tom any wrong ideas. She frowned at the thought. Why would she care about giving Tom any idea? "You of all people should know how rumors start in this place. You shouldn't listen to them."

He rolled his eyes and turned towards Gryffindor table. "Of course not. You be good now, Riley." He said and waved as he walked away.

*

_Potter? Hermione stared at the Diary for a long time. Malfoy too. This girl knew the names of two people she knew directly. She wondered who exactly this Potter was. Clearly he wasn't Harry's dad, probably his grandfather. Hermione felt giddy at knowing something about Harry and Malfoy that they themselves probably didn't know. After all, Malfoy always bragged his whole family was in Slytherin, unless Abraxes didn't marry Ashley, his grandmother was in Ravenclaw. Another thought settled in the girl's mind. The name Tom Riddle was familiar to her, yet from where she couldn't remember. She knew Harry or Ron, or one of the grownups downstairs would know, but she was too comfortable and curious to stop reading now._

*

She smiled and walked over to their normal seat. She could feel eyes on her. She ignored them as she sat down and looked over to see Ashley smirking profusely at her. "You know, if you want him to notice you, you shouldn't give that look to Potter." She said calmly.

Amanda glared at her. "What look?" She asked frowning.

Ashley laughed. "Relax, Amanda." She shook her head. "So have you thought about my plan?" She questioned.

Amanda rolled her eyes as she dished herself some food. "No. I'm sure you caught Malfoy that way, but I intend to let him do all the work. It's him who has an interest in me." She reply smartly.

Nina looked up, her bright red hair frizzy as always. It was like she had just walked out of a potions class. She was the daughter of Terry Terbulous and goodness was she smart. The girl outsmarted nearly everyone but Tom Riddle himself. "Him?" She questioned, closing her book. "Him who?"

Amanda glared hard and Ashley, the latter merely smirked cheerily. "Tom Riddle." The blonde said before Amanda cold stop her. She had nothing against Nina. She loved the girl to death, but Nina was calculative, she wouldn't have a girlish reaction to the news, she'd much rather have a logical one.

"Stay away from Tom Riddle."

She froze in place. She had expected Nina to speak, not Kelly. The three of them turned to the silent counter part. Nina raised a brow at the other muggle born. "Tom Riddle would be a good choice in partner. After all, he _is_ head boy." She said. Amanda was half surprised that the girl even gave her approval. She rarely approved of anything that had to do with boys.

Kelly snorted and slammed her book shut. Of all the girls in her dorm, she felt like she was supposed to be closest to Kelly, but strangely they have never found equal footing. "If you are so easy to forget Myrtle's death, then so be it, but I am not willing to." She snapped.

Ashley frowned. "We've all come to the conclusion that it wasn't Hagrid, but you're implying that it's one of the most trusted students this school has." She said coldly in reply. That had always been Ashley. Those that were friends to those she loved, she would defend.

The raven-haired girl sighed and shook her head and leaned in towards the table so she could speak her theory. "A girl dies in this school and the only one unaffected is the future head boy? Ashley, you saw the school after they carried her out. We've all been in shock, even the Slytherins. Abraxes said that even they were afraid, but he stood there as if nothing was wrong. Myrtle was a muggle born, a mudblood." She whispered urgently, as if she was imploring them to understand.

Amanda felt a cold clenching of her gut and Kelly must've seen it. Neither Nina nor Ashley was looking at her, but Kelly's amber gaze was filled with certainty that Amanda was starting to think about this. The brunette couldn't deny that the whole school had been in shock; the Ravenclaws were hit hardest. For all her complaints, the teasing from Slytherin and some Gryffindor girls had ultimately destroyed Myrtle. Everyone in Ravenclaw had loved Myrtle and her curious ways. Abraxes had stood with them and stared as they had taken her body from the school, he had clutched Ashley's hand and made her promise him to never enter that bathroom. She didn't. Tom however had stood further along with not expression on his face, unaffected as Kelly had called it.

What if Kelly was right?

*

_Hermione shook her head. Confused and annoyed that the entry had ended there. 'What if Kelly was right?' of course she wasn't right! It was just the musings of a jealous girl, Hermione was sure of that. She was surprised by the show of caring emotion from Abraxes Amanda and noted. Granted she assumed if Lucius Malfoy was to loose his wife he would also care. For all their faults, the Malfoys were loyal and loving partner…or so she heard. _

_Hermione frowned and turned the page, unable to wait for the next entry. _


	3. Of Kisses and Picnics

**I'm so glad you guys like this!**

**Well do enjoy and this chapter goes out to everyone who has read and reviewed and whatever else. Thanks a bunch!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_She heard noise outside before she could continue and wondered what it was. She was torn between two curiosities. She would much rather read than get up and see what was wrong, but then it could be something serious. Laughter echoed around the halls outside and she shook her head, it was merely Fred and George annoying Mrs. Weasley. She wasn't going to get up for it. She turned back to the diary and started reading. _

*

Amanda studied the girl for a moment longer before rising. Her food untouched. "I'll be right back." She said before briskly leaving them and Ashley's urgent calls for her not to listen to Kelly.

She wanted to know. She needed to know if Tom Riddle had ever approached Myrtle. Why she wasn't sure. She wasn't even sure Myrtle would remember something like that. But then Ashley had been right. Every girl in this school, with the exception of Ashley self, had desired to be noticed by Tom Riddle. It would be strange if Myrtle, even in death, didn't remember meeting Tom Riddle. She jogged up the stairs, glad the ever-changing staircase didn't get any strange ideas to change, and briskly walked down the corridor towards Myrtle's bathroom.

The bathroom wasn't flood for a change. And Myrtle was nowhere in sight. She frowned and stepped as quietly on the worn stone as she could. The stalls to the side and the large circular wash ups stood in the center of the room. "Myrtle?" She called softly, not even sure why she was worried someone would hear her. She had every right to be in this bathroom and worry about Myrtle.

She stepped further into the room and gently pushed stalls open. Maybe Myrtle was hiding. She sighed when she came to the end of one side; Myrtle wasn't in there. "Myrtle?" She called softly. She frowned as her gaze fell on the wash up. Well she assumed ghosts could travel through taps. Maybe Myrtle had gone through the taps towards whatever lay beneath that. She stepped towards the wash up, but froze a couple of steps away.

Tom Riddle leaned against the closed door with his back, his arms and legs crossed and a rather smug smirk on his face. "Now I am curious." He murmured softly, his blue gaze locked with the wash up. He looked up after a long, stretched out silence. "What are you doing here?" He questioned. She wasn't sure if he was actually curious or merely intrigue…or cornering her.

A cocky bravery sprung up in her. She crossed her arms under her breasts and glared at him. "I am entitled to being here. You know, girl's bathroom. The question is what you are doing here, Mr. Riddle."

He raised his brows as if he was unused to being spoken to like that. She wondered for a moment if it was wise to challenge Tom Riddle himself. She frowned to herself, why would it? He's merely a boy like every other boy and why does she need to keep reminded herself of this? He pushed away from the door and she dropped her arm, as if defensive. As if she wanted to reach for her wand. A slow smirk spread across his face. Clearly he wasn't too bothered by the possible consequences her action could lead to. She knew well enough there were two things she was famous for in Hogwarts: her charms and transfiguration's grade. Many rumors claimed her to already have an animagus form. She's begged Professor Dumbledore to teach her, but he refused and said it was for seventh year. She knew she could very well curse him into oblivion, but she didn't know if cursing him into oblivion would work.

He was Tom Riddle. Renowned for his skill in nearly all types of magic and his curiosity to learn, he had every teacher wrapped so securely around his little finger no one would want to untangle them.

"I," he started, "am head boy." He said as if it was answer enough. "Students are forbidden from entering this bathroom." He continued as he stepped towards her. "I can give you detention and deduct house points for your presence here." He said as she stepped back.

She didn't really know how to reply to that. They had been told at the start of the year that no one was to enter the girl's bathroom where Myrtle had died and if anyone were caught there would be severe consequences. "I was…" How did she defend herself in such circumstance where she knew the punishment so well? She frowned. "Wouldn't that apply to you as well? Head boy or not; you are a student of Hogwarts. If a teacher catches us here we'd both be in trouble."

He laughed. As if it was funny. "Me? In trouble? Don't be ridiculous." He said calmly. His laughter died down as fast as it had started. He was still walking towards her and she was still backing away from him. She really felt somewhat like a lost little rabbit. And she didn't like it, at all. She knew eventually she was going to bump into the wall behind her somewhere and eventually she'd be a cornered little prey. And that thought annoyed her even more.

"You act as if you're so precious." She whispered darkly. "As if no one can touch you." She continued, her back bumping into the wall. She wasn't sure why she was saying it. What was making her say something like that to him, but the anger flashing quickly behind his had her stomach fluttering in fear and curiosity. She wondered what he'd do if he was angry. You never know with a Slytherin.

He stopped right in front of her, his hands pressed to the wall next to her head and a dark smirk echoed in his eyes. She tried to sink into the wall and wished for the first time in her life for the ability of falling through walls with merely a thought as she had read in stories. "Are you afraid yet?" He asked softly.

The bubbling fear didn't leave her. Why was she afraid of him? And if she was afraid why did she want to be around him so badly? Goodness, she didn't dream about boys, not in all of her sixteen years has she ever dreamt about boys and suddenly because of him, she was dreaming of boys. "N-no." She said. He laughed softly and lowered his head closer to hers. "Why are you doing this?" She asked as she made herself even smaller, shrinking away from him. "You don't even like muggle borns."

"And where'd you here that bit of news?" He questioned softly.

She didn't know what scared her more. Was it the softness of his tone, his question or the fact that he said it with no emotion? "S-somewhere." She murmured, unable to look away from his piercing gaze. "N-no where that would concern you."

He brushed his hand across her cheek and into her hair. "You are a terrible liar." He murmured. "You are afraid and your source is mostly like a friend. Am I wrong?" He questioned as his hand slipped to the silk bow that kept her hair in its tie. He tugged at the string and her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders. "And I'll know if you lie." He murmured softly as he leaned down and brushed his mouth along her jaw.

Her eyes fluttered shut. "No." She murmured and wondered how the hell she ended up in this position with a boy she didn't even know. He chuckled softly into her ear and his mouth settled on hers.

At first she was impassive and shocked. Tom Riddle had simply started kissing her without warning. But then she found herself responding, her hands slipped around his neck and into his neatly combed hair. She pressed herself closer to him, drowning in the sensations of his hands on her hips and his mouth on hers. Her normally alert mind fogged over so quickly that she was caught unawares. Admittedly she didn't really care. The way his mouth moved over hers, the way she could taste the sweetness he presented just made her putty in his hands. He moved his mouth from her mouth down into her neck, finding the pulse point. He suckled on her skin, but not hard enough to leave a mark.

The sound of someone clearing his or her throat pierced through her fogged up brain. She was half annoyed when Tom pulled away from her. He steadied her with a smug smirk, which turned to a innocent look once he turned around. She could barely keep her breathing straight, much less work on her expressions. She wondered how he did it and then she looked up. Her face flushed scarlet and dread settled her stomach. Professor Dumbledore stood watching the windows, his hands behind his back and looking as if the world was an easily solved puzzle. Along with teenagers found snogging in an off limits bathroom.

Tom just shook his head and his hair seemed to fall right back in place. He didn't look even remotely guilty about being caught where he wasn't supposed to be. "Professor." He said calmly, professionally, as she tried to keep the blush down and straighten her clothes.

Dumbledore turned towards them and smiled as if he had not just seen them in a rather heated make out session. "Tom. Amanda. How are you?" He asked conversationally.

"Very well and yourself, Professor?" Tom questioned in return.

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Very well. You are to return to your dormitories. All classes for the day have been canceled." He didn't explain why, just left them to their own business. She was surprised when he didn't scold them for being in the bathroom.

She stood there feeling rather uncomfortable. She didn't know what they were now. Were they going out now, or was it merely a very heated kiss? "Uhm…well excuse me." She murmured and hurriedly started to leave.

He caught her wrist and spun her into his chest. She placed her one hand against his chest. He brushed a tendril of hair behind her ear and smiled down darkly at her. "Stay away from Potter." He said simply before he brushed his mouth against hers again. "Far away." He left her standing in the bathroom all on her own, watching as he left.

At the wash up he stopped; a slow smirk spreading across his face as if he was seeing something she couldn't. He brushed his hand along one of the basins, almost with a loving care. In that moment she couldn't help but fear him more than ever. The darkness surrounding him was suffocating, even from where she stood. And yet he couldn't look anymore handsome than he did in that moment. It was as if he was exactly who he should be.

He looked up and his blue eyes were dark with some unknown emotion. He smirked, inclined his head towards her and walked to the door. "You will join me for dinner at the Slytherin table." He informed her before leaving the bathroom.

*

Hermione jumped when someone knocked on her door. She wondered whether she should open it or pretend she was asleep. She sighed, got up and walked to the door. She opened it, and found the twins grinning at her. She glowered at them with a slight hesitation. They were up to something. "What?" She grumbled.

_They grinned some more. "Sweet?" They asked. The thing had two sides. One white and one purple and she didn't trust them one bit with that. _

_They interrupted her for sweets. "No thanks." She said and closed the door again, returning to her books. Silly boys. She couldn't believe that Professor Dumbledore hadn't said anything about two teens snogging in an off limits area. Of course, this was Professor Dumbledore. And really, who was he to tell her she wasn't allowed to be friends with Edward?_

*

She wrung her hands together as she paced up and down in front of the Great Hall. There were many things she was capable of doing. Sitting at the Slytherin table surrounded by Pureblood Muggle-haters was not one of them. She smoothed her skirt for probably the hundredth time and started pacing again.

A hand settled on her back and she jumped slightly. She turned around and faced Tom. She knew it was him simply because he was the only boy that made her insides clench with fear. She smiled up at him, a calm settling in her that she wasn't sure where it came from. He started to gently push her towards the doors but she refused to move. "Why not rather go for a picnic? I know this really good spot where no one would find us." She asked lightly. It was as if suddenly she wasn't really too concerned with being scared of him anymore. She grinned. She liked it much better when a constant fear wasn't pulling at her. "Please?" She said softly when it looked like he would disagree with her.

He sighed. "Very well." He murmured.

She clapped her hands together and told him to wait. She quickly jogged to the kitchens, entered and got the house elves to get her a picnic basket. One of them went to get her a blanket and soon she was back in the foyer of the school. She chattered all the way to the clearing filled with grass into the forbidden forest. It wasn't far from the actual grounds, and Tom didn't seem to have too many complaints about it. She and Ashley had known about the small clearing about fifty yards into the forest since first year. They had once found an injured unicorn in it and had nursed it back to health as best they could with the information they found in the library. They both had a picture of them and the unicorn. She didn't know what happened to it, but she did remember it.

Tom threw the blanket out across the grass and they sat down. She laid down on her stomach as he sat back on his hands. They talked about various things. He was particularly interested in her family, wanting to know everything about her father's job and her brother's non-magical state. It was as if the whole thing was at it's most interesting. He didn't tell her much about his own living arrangements, preferring not to mention the orphanage where he stayed.

By the time they returned to the castle the front doors were locked and a slight panic rose in her gut. She studied Tom for a moment, who merely sighed in annoyance and tapped his wand against the door. She heard the large door unlock from the inside. They stepped into the small opening the doors made before shutting and locking again. She smiled at him. "So…uh, goodnight." She said, her one hand wrapped around the handle of the basket, the blanket was stuffed inside of it. She stepped backward two steps and turned around to go to the kitchens and drop off the basket.

He caught her by her wrist and pulled her back again. The moment she was nestled against his chest he lifted her head with his index finger and kissed her. For a moment it was like he wanted nothing more than to prove to her that he loved her. It was as if his only desire was to love her. The moment he pulled away the moment was over, as if it was only in that moment. But that was enough to give her hope. She was going to get Tom Riddle to love her.

*

_Hermione sighed dreamily. She wondered if Ron would ever kiss her with such a emotion. A moment later she realized what she had thought and blushed scarlet. It was possible. She'd always been very aware of Ron. She wondered what sort of awareness she had around Ron. The dangerous kind Amanda felt around Tom it was definitely not. It was more the safe kind. The kind that told her that she would forever be happy with him. That he would hold her lovingly and not care whether she was a muggle born. Hermione sighed dreamily again, just from thinking about Ron. She turned her thoughts back to Tom and Amanda. Well at least Amanda was determined, they had at least that one thing in common. Other than the whole muggle-born thing. _


	4. Of Advantages and Disadvantages

**And next chapter!**

**To Bubba: Sorry I didn't reply on your other review! Thanks for both though!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Hermione shrieked as the box with diaries and the one she was reading just disappeared. She had gone to the bathroom and come back to find them all gone. She sprinted from her room and into Harry's. The boy glanced at her distraught figure and worried started to glint behind his green eyes. She explained quickly that her diaries were gone and he sighed in relief and promised to help her. They found the diaries in the possession of Fred, reading out loud experts with no meaning towards the others, in the living room. She screeched at him and promised to hex him into oblivion if he didn't give it back. When he refused, she tackled him to the ground, grabbed her diaries and box and stalked from the room. She wasn't even sure she was supposed to find them; much less did she want someone else reading it._

*

Amanda filled her senses with the scent of the rose. She knew whom it was from. She always did. She didn't know how he did it. Or when he got the time to conjure perfectly healthy roses, but she always found one on her bed when she went to bed or any given time into the dormitories. She had found one on her plate once. Often she's found a box of chocolate on the desk of her classes. A slow smile spread across her face.

Going out with Tom Riddle sure as hell had many perks. No Slytherin would dare look at her wrong in the fear that she would complain to Tom about it. She wasn't sure what he did that scared them so badly, but she didn't particularly care. But there were the times she felt like he was keeping something from her. It was as if he didn't trust her with what he knew.

She had to admit, she felt guilty about not talking to Edward anymore. She had seen the hurt looks he would give her from the Gryffindor table. She knew that sending him letters with the owl post wasn't the same as talking face to face. She missed his safe air. She missed his warm smiles and bubbling laughter. He was the exact opposite of Tom.

She loved Tom, she was certain of it, but sometimes she wished he would lighten up. He was the charmingly warm boy only when he needed to be and that didn't seem to be too often at all.

"Have you seen Kelly?" Nina's question interrupted her thought train. She blinked for a moment or two then remembered what Nina had asked.

She frowned. "Seen Kelly? Not recently, why?" She asked confused. When was the last time she had seen Kelly? This morning? She wasn't sure. Kelly hadn't exactly been speaking to her since she started going out with Tom. It was as if the older girl had deemed it a treachery to date Tom.

Nina frowned and shook her head angrily. Her red curls flying everywhere. "We're supposed to do a project together in transfiguration, and she's been missing since last night." She grumbled exiting the room.

Amanda frowned and followed her. Last night had been a Friday; normally the four of them spent Saturday morning doing homework and then the afternoon with whatever it was that we wanted to do. "Are you sure?" She didn't like thinking about Kelly being missing. The girl had probably fallen asleep somewhere and with no alarm to go off accidentally she probably wasn't awake yet. She was sure of it. "Maybe she's just in the library." She said brightly.

"Go visit Tom." Nina snapped. Amanda cringed and stood in the empty common room as Nina left. Nina was never temperamental. Amanda slowly walked out, stopping only to leave the rose on the table next to the portal to the rest of the castle. She walked slowly towards the Great Hall.

Her feet automatically took her towards the Slytherin table. The very same table she had feared sitting at. She took her place next to Tom and sat, gazing at the plate being filled for her. Orion Black wasn't a Tom Riddle follower. He respected Tom, but didn't want anything to do with his ideals. Whatever those ideals were. He always filled her plate for her when she didn't do it herself. Normally it was because she was too busy having a moral difference argument with Abraxes or talking to Tom. She could hear the chatter around her as she moved the food around on her plate. Her stomach churned at the thought of actually eating.

She wondered where Ashley was. Ashley would explain to her why Nina snapped at her. Ashley would tell her not to feel too guilty about it. "Riley!" She looked up into the flashing silver eyes of Abraxes. "Pay attention. Some of us don't actually enjoy repeating ourselves a hundred times." She wondered how he was the only one who openly got away with showing her dislike.

"Abraxes." Tom said calmly before returning to his conversation on the other side of him. He rarely said more than the Malfoy's name in warning.

She glowered at Abraxes and continued to ignore him further. She knew Nina was more annoyed at the fact that she could possibly get a failing grade, but it still worried her. Nina was never agitated, no matter how much she should be. It was as if agitation slipped of her like water across a duck's back. She got up just as suddenly as she had sat down. She suddenly remembered the rose. She dropped a kiss onto Tom's cheek, thanked him for the rose and marched out of the Great Hall.

She was going to find Kelly even if it took all day.

She refused to have her friends angry with her. She found herself in the library easily. Ms Patricia asleep at her desk as she so often was. She claimed little creatures tore into her books at night and refused to leave the library. Many of the students and their parents thought it was time to replace Ms Patricia, but Professor Dippet didn't think so. Amanda searched how and low. She started at the way back, in the restricted section, and searched every crevice and corner to find out where Kelly was.

Kelly was not in the library.

Next she hit the quidditch pitch. Kelly had always believed that it was her given right to practice as much as it was the boys' given right. The only thing she didn't do with Ravenclaw's team was fly on match days. Otherwise she practiced with them every Saturday from eight to ten after which the pitch would be given over to the Slytherin or Gryffindor house, whichever got the pitch first. She hated the track to the quidditch pitch, the only reason she actually wasted time to witness the rather brutal game was because Ashley insisted on watching each game Abraxes played in and deemed it a wrong if they didn't watch Edward's games while he buggered the bludgeons in the direction of the opposite team. Nina was rather insistent that they watch the Hufflepuff team, while not telling them why. They knew it was because of a boy, but which one just didn't seem to come to them.

Eileen Prince stalked pass her as she made her way towards the quidditch pitch. Eileen was the only normal Slytherin Amanda could say existed. "Eileen!" She called out. Well considering the girl being in Slytherin, it was strange, but then, Eileen didn't exactly act normal. "Eileen, have you seen Kelly?"

Eileen frowned for a moment. "No. I don't think she's at the pitch either. I didn't see her and your boys are flying." She murmured thoughtfully. "Have you checked the library?" She asked.

Amanda sighed. "Yeah." She shook her head. "Thanks Eileen." The latter nodded before stalking off again. Eileen didn't walk. She stalked in an impressive billowing of robes. It was half scary watching her as she moved. Not even the teachers could copy that patented little move. As Eileen disappeared, she walked to the quidditch pitch anyway. Kelly had to be there if she wasn't in the library.

And again she was proven wrong. As Eileen had said, Kelly wasn't anymore near the stupid quidditch pitch. She didn't make just any sort of scan of the quidditch pitch, she searched the bleachers. She wasn't in the locker rooms and she wasn't hiding in the closet where they kept the quidditch apparel. Not that Amanda would've understood if she was hiding in the closet.

She was making her way back to the castle when she spotted a familiar body. "Hagrid!" She yelled, drawing the large boy's attention

*

_Hagrid? Oh, of course, Hagrid would've been at school at that time. But…wasn't he kicked out? Hermione frowned for a second. No he did come back. She sighed as she remembered the nagging in the back of her mind. Tom Riddle's name was connected to Hagrid somehow. Why she couldn't remember she wasn't sure, but it was driving her insane. She knew it was something she should be remembering, but couldn't for the life of her remember what it was._

*

Hagrid smiled at her. "What are you doing here?" She asked. She felt a guilty at the look crossing his features. "I mean we haven't seen you in so long." She said in explanation.

He waved his big hand and shook his head. "Professor Alesander asked me ta help 'im with somethin'." He explained slowly.

She smiled. "Are you staying?" She asked. She hoped so. Hagrid was always a nice kid. She figured that was probably the reason that she didn't believe Hagrid killed Myrtle. Or anything he owned. But she was also certain that Tom had merely made a mistake. After all, Hagrid's love for all types of creatures was bound to get him into trouble at some point. She just wished the circumstances of his expulsion weren't what it was.

Hagrid shrugged. "Dunno. Professor Dippet won't say." He mumbled.

She grinned brightly. "Don't worry too much about it Hagrid." She punched him lightly on his arm. "I'm sure he'll agree, after all who better to look after the creatures in there." She said nodding towards the forest. He laughed. "Oh, has Kelly passed by here?" She asked remembering what she was actually doing.

Hagrid was silent for a couple of minutes and then shook his head. "No. Sorry." He said. "I've gotta go now." He said waving towards where Professor Alesander stood.

"Sure." She muttered and watched him go. A moment later she made her way towards the castle. She searched everywhere. She searched high and low. She searched the places where she knew Kelly spent her time and she searched most of the places she knew Kelly wouldn't set her foot at, but the girl was nowhere in sight.

She was walking back towards the common room, deep in thought when she walked into the open transfigurations class. She grumbled a dark reply and heard a soft chuckle. "Sorry about that, my dear." Professor Dumbledore said cheerily.

She didn't understand how he could be so cheerful. Or how he did it. It was wildly known that he had one hell of a confrontation over the summer with Grindelwald. "Hallo, Professor." She greeted, dropping her hand from the mark on her head. It didn't really hurt that much either. A bright thought occurred to her. "Professor, have you seen Kelly?" Professor Dumbledore knew everything. He always did.

He was silent for a couple of minutes, considering her words and then shook his head slowly. "No, I'm sorry to say I haven't, Ms. Riley." She sighed and nodded slowly. "But Ms. Carter's been looking for you." He said as he left her.

"Thank you Professor." She said before heading to her common room again. Nina was pacing a tear into the carpet, grumbling dark comments towards the girl not in attendance. "I searched the whole castle." Amanda murmured. "I couldn't find her."

Nina stopped and glowered at her. "You actually left Tom's side to do something for a friend?" She asked snappishly.

Ashley looked up with a scowl. "Knock it off, Nina. It's not Amanda's fault you got paired with Kelly. And also not the latter's fault that the girl isn't around." She said angrily.

Nina glared at them both before storming upstairs. Amanda sighed. "If it really bothered her that much, she should've just said something." She grumbled sitting down next to Ashley.

The blonde scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. Tom's your boyfriend, if you want to spend the day with him…and not looking for spoilt brats, then so be it. She can't be angry that you want to spend a stress free day with him rather than worrying about a grade that isn't yours." She said, sending a cold look towards the stairs leading to the common room.

Amanda frowned, wandering what had happened to her friends. Why were they constantly arguing now? They've been friends since first year and suddenly they were arguing about something as silly as boys. It was silly and ridiculous and it made her feel guilty. It wasn't like she's ever been angry with them for having a relationship. She sighed and shook her head.

Kelly would probably show up before nightfall with some plausibly witty remark about where she had been. And she would be completely sassy about it too.

*

_Hermione frowned, wondering what Nina's problem was. Really. There was no need to be mean to someone else because of something they didn't do. It was ridiculous in fact. She shook her head. She was sure Amanda and the other girls would soon see eye to eye again._


	5. Of Birthdays and Deathdays

**I forgot to warn you guys...this is fast paced. I hate a story that goes on and gets nowhere and these moments are the defining moments, the moments that stand out to Hermione the best. So it moves realtively quickly. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are really great!**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

  
**

_Hermione flipped the page to 31 December 1945 and was about to begin reading when someone knocked on the door again. She sighed, flipped the diary over onto her pillow and got up. She opened the door only a bit and studied the group beyond her. Ginny stood wringing her hands. "We're worried that you…" She didn't wait for the girl to finish. She closed the door and locked it. Fred and George wouldn't invade her privacy in such a manner. And she wasn't about to give up the diaries so they could deliver it to the scrutiny of the grownups. She wasn't feeling drained and she wasn't writing in the diaries at all. She just wanted to read._

*

The majority of the day had been spent with Tom and friends. The Slytherin Head Boy had turned seventeen and the closely held party had been just what she had needed.

It was close to a month now that Kelly had gone missing. Aurors had searched the castle high and low, in crevices and corners that Amanda hadn't even known existed, but hadn't found her. They had moved out to the forbidden forest, but there had been no news from it yet. Amanda had never thought it was that big.

Amanda walked down the stairs. The castle was eerily quiet. They were back to patrolling now that Kelly was missing. And again Amanda wasn't sure what sixth year magic would do against a qualified dark wizard or witch. Of course the Aurors would tell her that was if there was an assailant. They don't believe something happened to Kelly, they figured she left on her own. Kelly had far too many dreams to merely leave on her own. She wouldn't give up her magic because of something someone said.

She stilled in front of the doors leading to the Great Hall. She had walked the castle from top to near bottom since her shift had started an hour ago. As she stood before the door she remembered the night she had more encounters with Tom than she had ever before. She looked towards the dungeons and then walked towards them.

She had never explored the dungeons further than Slughorn's class. As the said class came up she stopped and gazed at the darkened corridor beyond it. She knew there won't be anyone to catch down there, but at least it would give her something to do and think about rather than think about Kelly. She stepped forward, lightening the tip of her wand as she moved. There were many doors; most of them were locked. Those that weren't were either old linen closets or cabinets for potions.

The last door was locked, but unlike the others the knob actually turned. It meant there was no binding spell that kept it locked. She tapped her wand against it and whispered alohamora. The door clicked open just like that and she turned the knob, the door opened soundlessly. She had half expected it to creak. She was met with a darkened, narrow corridor of small steep stairs.

She walked down the stairs and came upon a corridor filled with doors. She studied the dark doors and wondered, with a shiver racing down her spine, just exactly who the castle belonged to before it became the school. She had a very good idea that this part of the castle was not in use anymore, unless of course Professor Dippet had a torture fetish. She doubted this severely.

Her curiosity drove her and she walked deeper into the corridor. She pushed at the doors and when they opened she gazed into what looked like cells and storerooms. She pushed at another door, not sure how far she had gone, and was met with more stairs. It was dark and quiet but she went down it anyway. She was surprised that there was no echo of her shoes against the worn cobblestone. She didn't want to know what caused the stones to be worn out. At the bottom of the stairs her whole body froze as she stared ahead. A side door was open; voices filled the corridor and light filtered in a square into the corridor. She frowned and stepped back onto the last step, the sound of voices dying down immediately.

Magic. Someone had put a spell on this corridor. She waved her wand and muttered a soft revelations spell. Nothing happened. Normally the spell was written in the air or a color sprang from the tip of the wand to indicate what sort of magic it was. This one didn't say whether it was light, dark or neutral or what spell was used.

She stepped out into the corridor again; intent on breaking up whatever little party was going on there. As she came closer to the open door she realized she recognized the voice that was speaking so coldly. She heard a muttered word and froze in her step as a blood-curdling scream echoed and bounced off the walls. She kept her steps as quiet as possible as she walked to the door, wand clenched in her hand and ready.

Every defensive and offensive spell she knew sped through her head, only to fly out again as she saw Kelly struggling to her feet. Kelly spat blood from her mouth. She was thinner and paler and her body seemed to have a natural tremble to it now. "She'll hate you when she finds out." Kelly whispered. No one had noticed Amanda yet.

Tom laughed. Amanda couldn't get passed that. Tom. Her Tom. Tom Riddle. The same Tom that she loved. "I've never really care about people hating me." He said calmly.

Kelly clenched her hands to stop the tremble. "You don't love her." Kelly stated angrily.

Tom stilled for a moment. It was almost as if he was hesitant in his answer. But his words were firm the moment he did speak. "No. She's merely a game I enjoy playing." Amanda watched as Tom flipped Kelly's wand between his fingers. "And if you're dead, how do you think she'll find out? No one's going to look down here." He murmured almost thoughtfully.

"You don't know her then. She'll find out. And she'll tell Dumbledore. And you don't want that." Kelly whispered smugly. Tom stilled in all movement. "Oh yes, your toy will destroy you. You don't know anything about Amanda. She already thinks there's something fishy about Hagrid's expulsion. She'll figure it out. And she'll use it against you. Lord Voldemort would be over before he even started." She whispered harshly.

Tom's whole body stiffened. "I'd have thought one would be rather careful what they say to the one that holds the wand." He murmured.

She laughed, brokenly, but loudly and mirthlessly. "Afraid? Of you? I'm not Amanda. You can scare her, but you won't scare me. Kill me if you want. I don't care. But you will fail and I will laugh at you wherever I will be."

Tom pointed the wand at her and Amanda knew it was coming. She knew he was going to kill Kelly, but she couldn't move. She couldn't believe that this was the same Tom she loved. Kelly looked up at then, straight into her eyes. Amanda begged for her forgiveness. She should've believed her friend, stood by her, yet she didn't. Kelly's eyes smiled at her, one last time. "Avada Kedavra." The unforgivable curse slipped easily from Tom's tongue. The flash of green light hit the girl squarely in her chest and all light left her eyes as she fell to the ground.

Amanda gasped loudly and dropped her wand. She was running before she knew it. She wasn't sure if she was being followed she, failed to care. She sprinted into the hall that led to the stairs and frowned when she couldn't remember which way it had been; she sprinted to her left and pulled at doors. She ran further and further into darkness, and wanted to scream out for help she knew she wasn't going to get down here. She wanted to find the door and any professor she could think of. Someone would help her.

A door opened and she stumbled into it. She shut the door again and went to sit in the far back corner, and clasped her hands over her mouth. Her whole body trembled. If they didn't find her she could wait till she was sure they wouldn't be in the dungeons anymore and then she'd go for help. She'd tell Professor Dumbledore like Kelly had said she would.

She pressed her hands harder against her mouth when she heard footsteps outside of the door. She didn't want to be found, she didn't want to die. Please don't find me, please don't find me, she begged in her mind.

She wasn't going to get her wish. The door opened, soundless with no creak and Tom stepped through.

*

_Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort. Hermione wanted to kick herself that it took so long to remember. How could she not have remembered it? And Amanda was in love with him. Hermione frowned slightly. He must've been very charming to keep that from people. She felt sorry for Amanda. She was sure the girl believed Tom Riddle to be the love of her life, and now she found this out about him. No sixth year magic could stand up to that, only difference was it wasn't a fully trained wizard yet. She knew she was supposed to get up and take the information to Dumbledore, who was surely in the meeting downstairs, but she was curious to find out what happened next._

*

Tom was flipping her wand between his fingers just like he had Kelly's. She stood up quickly, trying to stem the tears she hadn't even realized were falling. She tried to calm her breathing, but Kelly's life less eyes flashed across her vision and an uncontrolled fear slipped into her body.

He lifted his gaze from the twirling wand and looked directly at her. A small smirk quirked at his mouth. Something flashed across his eyes and she was half hoping it was real love, as if he didn't want to do this. But no, she was sure she only imagined it as he came closer to her. She tried to crush herself against the wall. She wanted the wall to swallow her up.

He flipped the wand into his hand just before pressing both hands against the wall next to her head. "Are you afraid yet?" He whispered.

She stared at him. "Yes." She whispered, even softer than him.

A low chuckle escaped him and he leaned forward to brush his mouth against hers. She turned her head away and he brushed him mouth against her jaw. "It's such a shame," he murmured against her throat, "that they couldn't find her earlier." He finished.

She clenched her eyes shut, trying to ignore just how good his mouth felt against her throat. "You killed her." She whispered.

Tom smiled. "Yes. But the rest of the world wouldn't know. They'll think someone else did and I'll be the best boyfriend ever. Comforting my distraught girlfriend." He whispered as he came back to eye level with her. He pressed his mouth against hers.

He pulled back, chuckling softly, just as she responded to the kiss. "Strange." He said, brushing his empty hand across her cheek. She flinched as if he had hit her. "How you still respond to me." He murmured.

She surged forward then, kissing him. Why she wasn't sure. Maybe because she wanted the old memory of him to come back. She pushed her hands into his hair and clenched down hard and pushed one of her legs up his side. She heard a clatter as her wand fell to the ground again. His hands skimmed up her sides, over the side of her breast and one lodged into her hair, pulling it back painfully as he lowered his kisses, the other held her leg to his body.

There was something severely wrong with her.

She woke up in an unfamiliar room. It soon became familiar when she realized she was surrounded by lots of emerald greens and silvers. The bed she was on was empty except for her. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to forget Kelly's lifeless eyes and what she'd done to forget about it. She sat up slowly and pulled the blankets around her chest, just as Tom exited the bathroom. He was pulling the gray pullover on. He noticed her looking at him and stilled for a moment. "Professor Dippet should be telling you about Kelly's death later today." He informed her politely.

She cringed and clutch tightly against the blanket. "Why am I alive?" She questioned softly.

She heard him chuckle, closer to her than he had been a moment ago. A hand under her chin made her look at him. "Because I enjoy hearing you scream." He murmured, brushing his mouth against her ear. "Now, get dressed, I'm sure the rest of your friends are starting to worry."

She did as he said. She got up, took a quick shower and dressed in her school uniform. They left together, her hand clenched around his as they walked through the Slytherin common room. "Where's my wand?" She asked as they walked out of the dungeons.

He pulled her wand from his pocket and handed it to her. It was still dark outside, probably around the time they should be getting up. She clenched her wand as she walked away from him. Ashley and Nina were coming down from their rooms when she got there. "Where have you been?" Ashley asked with a frown.

Amanda ignored them. She walked right past them and into their dorm. She climbed onto her bed, drew the curtain and curled up. She was sick. She was no better than Tom Riddle. "Amanda?" It was Nina. They didn't pull the curtains back.

"Leave me alone. I don't feel well." She muttered.

There were soft murmurs as they spoke amongst themselves. "Ok. We'll see you at lunch then." Ashley said and they left again.

Amanda couldn't stop herself. She cried. She cried because they didn't know what she hadn't done for a friend. They could look at her and still see the old her. She cried because she lost her innocence to the same boy that murdered her friend. She cried because she didn't know what else to do.

She got up again and took another shower, scrubbing hard at her skin. She watched as red streams mixed with the white foam of the soap. As she got out and dressed again she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked tired and scared and broken.

Was that what Tom had wanted? Did he want to break her? Well he's accomplished it then. She climbed back into her bed and pulled the blankets up to her head.

She didn't know when, but she had fallen asleep somewhere during the morning. Ashley sitting next to her on the bed that must've been what woke her up. The blonde's eyes were sad and had a slight red tinge to them. She curled tighter into herself. "I'm sorry." Ashley murmured.

Amanda wanted to laugh. She had been the one to say Kelly would come back, she would be found well and alive. She was the one that had seen Kelly die. She turned away from the blonde, but the latter didn't leave her alone. "Tom was worried about you." She murmured. A soft whimper escaped Amanda. "What's going on, Amanda?" Ashley asked.

"Amanda."

Ashley rarely used a tone of warning with Amanda, but on those days she did, it was best to listen.

"She was right." Amanda whispered. "Kelly was right." She continued. She wasn't looking at the blonde. "He killed Myrtle and he killed Kelly. I couldn't stop him." She whispered, her throat clenching as tears started falling again.

Ashley wrapped her arms around Amanda and hugged her tightly. The younger's sobs filled the empty dorm room as silent tears slipped from her blonde friend's eyes. "It'll be alright." And somehow Amanda knew it was going to be a long time before it was alright.

*

_Hermione brushed at her eyes, feeling silly for crying over what will soon become every day events. She wasn't sure why she was crying. It could've been the heart wrenching fact that Amanda really did love Tom Riddle or because she had to agree with Amanda, it was going to be a long time before everything was ok again. She hoped Amanda found a way out, alive as well._


	6. Of Break ups and Make ups

***Spoiler if you haven't read that last book* Remeber Hermione had said that Riddle could've done his research while Dippet was the headmaster, because Dumbledore only took those books out after he became Headmaster? She said it was a possibility, I went on that. **

**And this is written as if Hermione is in her fifth year! I keep forgetting things.  
**

**Also to BJ: Thanks for your review! Lol, don't worry too much. The romance scales down to practically only implied. No more wild stuff. I promise. Its just a little necessary for the whole plot point. But thanks so much for reviewing, I'm glad you took the time and considered making some remarks! **

**To Bubba: Thank you!**

**To Wen2000: I'm not sure what Mokkai means, so I'm hoping it means something good, so thanks!**

**Now there aren't many chapters left, so Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Hermione studied the next entry's top. She had read many in between of this one and had a feeling something was going to happen in this entry. It was February 4__th__ 1946. Their school year was coming to a close. _

*

Amanda tried to concentrate on the conversation around her. Professor Slughorn had invited a couple of students to a dinner party in his office. As Tom's girlfriend it was her obligation to show up with him. She was starting to become very worried. In public he was the Tom Riddle everyone knew. Down in that chamber in the dungeon he was a completely different boy. She understood now why half the Slytherins respected him and the other half feared him. In her opinion they should all fear him. She was more worried about the research he was having her do.

Horcruxes. There was a complete set of books on the darkest magic in the way back of the forbidden section. Of course Tom had found a way to get the whole collection out of the library.

She didn't even know what she was doing in those meetings. She knew she didn't want to be in them. There was always this underlined anger that she was sitting next to Tom. There was always this underlined annoyance that she wasn't theirs to play with and torture. Tom had never raised his wand against her, which was strange because he seemed to enjoy doing it to those who didn't do as he liked, but he has other ways to torture her. Who knew he was such a skill legilimens? He so enjoyed putting images in her head that wasn't real.

If she weren't so afraid of him, she'd have done something to him by now. She knew it was trivial to worry about much more than Tom Riddle at the moment, but her grades have been falling and she didn't like it.

The hand lying gently on her thigh clenched tightly and she was suddenly brought to the conversation again. "Sorry?" She questioned in a soft tone.

Professor Slughorn waved it away. "Don't worry about it my dear, I was wondering what you'd like to become once you graduated. What with Tom here standing a good chance with some training to become Minister of Magic. Goodness knows Dumbledore has denied it many times."

"An Auror." She said. The majority of the group was Slytherins from Tom's crowd. The hand on her thigh clenched tightly again.

Slughorn looked surprised. "Oh? It's an odd response for a girl."

"Very. We've discussed this Professor. She's merely joking." Tom informed Slughorn with a smile, his blue gaze trained on her in a deadly manner.

Slughorn shook his head. "Well I doubt anyone would complain if she were to join. I've heard quite a bit about your transfiguration talents, Miss Riley." He chuckled. "The Minister of magic wouldn't mind and Auror with that particular skill."

She was going to be in trouble once they left here. She could already see it. At that particular moment Slughorn noticed the time. "Wait outside." Tom said softly as he kept sitting. She glanced at him, not sure what he was going to do now. To be truthful, she was never sure with Tom.

She nodded and got up. She watched as the others left. Abraxes stopped in next to her. "Next time you decide to make a cocky answer, think about the consequences." He murmured before walking away.

She leaned against the wall and studied the opposite one, waiting for Tom. As the hall quieted down, she could hear parts of Tom's conversation with Professor Slughorn. Her whole body stiffened as his words started to register to her. He had made her research those things. She didn't understand why he wanted to know about that, what about them interested him. She hadn't looked at those chapters herself, she had just bookmarked them and took them to Tom. Dark magic seemed to radiate off those books like a thick air or something. Every time she was supposed to look for more things about Horcruxes she had felt sick. She still did whenever she thought about them.

Whenever she thought about those things, she thought about Kelly. The school had held a memorial to Kelly, but her body had been sent home to her family. An extensive search had been started for her murder; the majority of the students had been put under veritraserum, until Professor Dippet found out about it. At the time Amanda had been sick constantly. Ashley had done everything she could to keep the brunette out of the hospital wing. It was a unanimous rule that no one entered the other common rooms without having a companion from said common room. At first the blonde had thought she was pregnant, but that was ruined by an easy spell. Not that Amanda would want to be pregnant with Tom's child.

*

_Hermione pulled up her nose. She wouldn't want to be pregnant with Draco Malfoy's kid either, granted, Malfoy would probably never turn into a dark wizard, but you never know. Not that she was in love with the bastard or anything. And what the hell is a Horcrux? How's she supposed to know what it is? Maybe she could find out after they go back to school. The books were bound to still be there. After all, who'd take them out?_

*

Tom came out again and she studied him for a moment. He walked past her swiftly and she tried to keep pace with him. "Why'd you ask him about something you already knew?" She asked curiously.

He smirked. "That makes me right. That splitting the soul into seven would give the owner far more power."

She hadn't expected to actually answer it, but while he was preoccupied with his elation, maybe she could get a couple more answers. "And why would you want to split your soul?" She questioned carefully.

He sighed as if she was stupid. "I'm going to be the darkest wizard this godforsaken country has ever seen. If I intend on ruling the world, I can't die." He responded. She had thought his annoyance would keep him from responding.

She had known he was different than he pretended to be. But was he really that twisted? Was he really prepared to start a war? That was a stupid question. Of course he was prepared to start a war! He wouldn't be the one doing any of the dirty work. Not at all. He'd blame some random magical specie for it. That she was sure of.

"Why do you want the world?" She asked, more out of fear than curiosity.

He stopped now, studied her for a moment in silence and then continued walking. That might or might not mean that he wasn't going to answer her. She sighed and followed him at a slower pace. It was hard keeping up with him. He was a ridiculously fast paced person. It was like he was chasing some dream that could only be caught at an unreasonable pace. It was driving her insane. And from what she gathered back in that room, he planned on keeping her around for a while.

The plan formed slowly. Unhurried by all of the things around her. She guessed it's been coming since Kelly died. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to be a toy kept around for the joy of some monster hearing her scream. She wasn't going to stick around to be toyed with.

She stood, her steps dying as her thoughts came to life. "Tom." She muttered before he could disappear up the stairs. He always walked her back to her common room entrance. He always did it, as if he was trying to keep watch over her.

He stopped and turned back to her. There were moments, actual moments where she could imagine him loving her. Moments like this one, where his eyes had this soft hue to them that made her wish he really did love her. But she knew better than that. She knew better because even if she said 'I love you', he would only say 'I know' and continue on with what he was doing. "What?"

"I don't think we're…meant to stay together." She mumbled.

There was this thick suffocating silence that scared her more if he were to yell. If he was quiet, it meant he was devising a plan to do something she wasn't going to like. He crossed his arms. "What do you want me to do? Fall to my knees and beg you not to leave? Do you really think I'll just let you walk away, Amanda?" He questioned coming closer, but not within touching distance. "Do you think I will give you the chance to tell everyone what you've heard during those meetings? What I did? Now don't be ridiculous." He snapped. "Come, it's late and you have a test tomorrow."

She stood strong. "I won't tell. I swear. I won't ever say anything. I know you don't believe me. You don't have to. I'm not stupid. But…this isn't working. You can't scare me like this." She said urgently. She needed him to agree to this. She wouldn't say anything.

He stopped again. His back still to her, he was seemingly thinking. She didn't like that. She didn't want to know what he was thinking. He laughed suddenly. "You are right." He said turning back to her. He stopped right in front of her this time. "I can't scare you. You've seen and heard far too much now." He whispered brushing his hand across her cheek. "Fine. I will allow you to terminate our relationship." He said, he brought his face closer, putting it next to her head. "But I will always be watching you. You will always look over your shoulder, wondering what I will do next? To you, to your family, to those you love, to your friends, everyone…so if you _do_ say something, I will make sure you suffer."

She knew she didn't want to know. She just knew it and now she was going to regret it. "Don't worry too much, my dear. I'll make sure your Hogwarts years are pleasant. I can't have you disappearing on me, can I?" He mumbled oddly happy. "You can go now."

She did. And as fast as she could too. The moment she stepped through the Common room doors Nina grinned at her. "You're back early. Ashley's throwing a temper tantrum upstairs about you going to Slughorn's party but not her. I told her it was on invitation." Nina looked amused. "She's not happy that Abraxes forgot her invitation."

Amanda plastered a smile onto her face and pretended not to notice Nina's frown. She jogged upstairs. "You're back early." Ashley said sulkily.

"Stop sulking. I broke it off with Tom." She said as casually as she could.

There was a thump as Ashley rolled too far and landed hard on the floor. Amanda pretended not to notice the look of shock on the girl's face. "Are you insane?" She hissed. "I mean, I'm not one to condone unloved relationships, but this is Tom Riddle!" She snapped, getting up from her un-lady like position.

Amanda nodded calmly. She was going to be sick if she panicked about this. "We talked about that too." She said nearly laughing. "He said he'll make sure my last year at Hogwarts would go wonderful. I'm not entirely sure if I disbelieve him. Not the point though. He did promise to make me look over my shoulder forever, though." She did laugh then, hysterically.

Ashley stared at her. "And you're ok with that?"

Amanda looked at her friend for a moment. "No. I'm not. But I don't have a much of a choice." She murmured softly after calming down. "I can't go on being a toy, Ash. It's killing me knowing I spend time with the boy that killed a friend of mine. That I'm doing research for him about things that shouldn't be mentioned. I can't go on like this. I want something safe."

Ashley smiled. "You want Potter."

She spluttered. "What? I do not want Potter!" She snapped.

Ashley fell back onto her bed. "You've always wanted Potter. I know you've been sending him letters. You've always had this heart warming smile when you were around him. Tom just…changed you. I have to admit. It scared me." She said eventually.

Amanda frowned. "I don't like Potter." She insisted.

"You do." Ashley said firmly.

Amanda stood in the doorway to the Great Hall. Breakfast on Saturdays was horrible on the day of a quidditch game. She automatically looked towards the Slytherin table, but Tom wasn't there. She didn't question it, but Abraxes was studying her. She really wasn't about to start caring. She knew she was safe until Tom decided otherwise. She looked towards Gryffindor table.

She didn't like Potter. He was just a friend she could openly talk to again. She walked towards him. The blue eyed boy was glaring to a sickly green boy opposite and didn't notice her. She sat down quietly and listened to their conversation, waiting to be noticed. "Just knock it off. This isn't the first game we've played and this won't be the last. Now suck it up and eat." Potter commanded the other. "And for Gryffindor's…Riley?" He asked mid sentence.

The whole table's chatter died down. Well she hadn't spoken to a Gryffindor for the better part of the year. "About time you noticed me. How you doing?" She asked the boy next to her.

He laughed. "Sweetheart, I'm the Gryffindor captain, I've got more confidence than half my team!" He snapped in their direction.

The others still looked sick though. "You guys will do great." She said with a shrug.

He nodded and got up. "I'll see you boys at the changing rooms. And if one of you skip this match, I will ruin you." He warned. She followed him. Tom was at the Slytherin table now, watching her with something she couldn't name. "So…" He didn't say anything else.

She shrugged. "We broke it off." She answered.

A soft growl was suddenly heard from the boy next to her. "Did you dump him or he you?" He asked. "Cause if it was me, I wouldn't let you leave."

She laughed. Potter's always felt safe and nice. And good Lord she could not be falling in love with him. Or was she for a lot longer than this? She didn't really know, and she didn't like that at all. But she did know she liked this feeling she felt around him. This safe and happy feeling that bubbled in her. It made her forget everything bad about the last year. "Mutual. We figured it won't work…and I wasn't really in it anymore."

Potter snorted. "Oh? And why's that? I thought half the female population would be into anything Tom Riddle related." He said simply.

She was quite for a while, just walking and thinking about how to reply without telling him half the story. "I had a crush on him because he was good looking and then I started dating him and he was the perfect gentlemen and I figured that wasn't exactly what I wanted." She responded with a safe response.

He nodded as if he understood, but it was clear he didn't have a clue. "So…you don't want a gentleman? You do know that the half of our generation was born gentlemen?" He asked smugly.

"You misunderstood me. I like a gentleman, I just want a guy I can talk to." She answered.

"Talk. I'm listening." He answered smugly.

She laughed. "You've got a game to. And you can't be hypocritical and I've got a lot to say."

He just laughed and jogged off to the changing rooms.

*

_Hermione stared at the entry. Well. It was different than how she had expected at first. Granted she hadn't exactly known Tom Riddle was Voldemort at the beginning either. But now she was wondering again. Does Amanda and Edward end up together or does Riddle find a way to ruin that as well. She really didn't understand it at all. She couldn't figure out why Tom Riddle wanted to protect her if he didn't love her? It didn't make sense. Was it because he wanted to scare her, or because he felt something for her? Hermione laughed to herself at the thought of that. Tom Riddle loving someone? Ridiculous, in its utmost form. She hoped that Amanda found some happiness though. _


	7. Of Goodbyes and Happy Endings

****

Big thanks to all of you guys who have reviewed! I really appreciate it! Also we're coming to an end here, only three more chapters, so I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you guys!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_She didn't think there would be more entries on the last year of Tom Riddle, but clearly there was. Hermione settled down and prepared to finish the diary_.

*

Her friendship with Edward built over the last months of the school year. Even Nina mentioned the fact that she looked happier. She still felt guilty for not noticing that the girl had a boyfriend now. Carlisle Lupin was in Gryffindor, played seeker position and more often than not kept to himself and really didn't care about school in house theatrics. A boy fit for Nina. He studied meticulously.

They were sitting under a tree outside of the castle, their exams over, and just waiting for the days to go by. Ashley was absent. For a moment Amanda couldn't remember why, but then she remembered that the seventh years were leaving before them. She got up and waved to the others as she made her way to the front gates. Hagrid just disappeared into the forest. Professor Alesander had decided that Hagrid would be his apprentice. Not that the half giant complained much. He loved the animals far too much.

He was bragging just the other day about baby unicorns.

She found Tom easily. He was standing off to the side, glowering at Abraxes and Ashley in their heated lip lock. She silently stood next to him. "They've always loved each other." She said softly.

He glanced at her. "And you are here, because?" He questioned.

She smiled. "To say congratulations." She replied. She turned to him, studied him for a couple of seconds and then hugged him. She knew she caught him off guard, he didn't like being touched too often, but she didn't care at that moment. She was smaller than him and had to stand on her toes to make sure her head was next to his. "I'm not going to say good luck with whatever endeavor you plan. I won't because that would mean I condone it and I don't." She whispered softly. "I just want you to know that becoming a Dark Wizard won't help you at all. Someone will show up and defeat you. No matter how long it takes, someone will do it."

She wanted to pull back from him, but he wrapped his arms around her and said against her ear. "That as it may be, you will always remember me. I'm in you. I surround your every sense. I'm the first of everything you've ever done. And you'll never forget me. You'll always be afraid of me. And I highly doubt Potter would ever own you the way I do." He let go of her then and smirked down at her. "And whoever comes along to defeat me, will die before they even get the chance."

She watched him walk towards the gates with a smug look. Abraxes gave him one look before waving to his teary eyed girlfriend. Ashley didn't notice her until they were walking back. She gave her one confused look before sighing softly. "I know I'll see him at the station, but I already miss him." She mumbled. "And I mean a whole year without Abraxes! It's so unfair!" She whined.

Amanda smiled. "Hey, you've got me, remember?"

Ashley laughed. "Won't be the same."

Amanda had to admit. To Ashley it won't be the same, but for her it was just starting. As summer rolled by they spent the break over at the Potters, even Lupin was conned into going. Ashley had at first been reluctant about it, but eventually caved and they had a wonderful time together. The Potters lived in the smallest town ever, outside of the city and near a river. They had spent the majority of their time at that river. Eventually Lupin grudgingly admitted that spending time with people was actually enjoying.

After summer ended and they got back to school excitement coursed to know who was the Head boy that would replace Tom Riddle. It wasn't a Slytherin like many had thought it would be. Lupin ended up the Head Boy. Amanda had worked too hard and long not to be head girl. The year was spent worrying about grades and futures. She had decided to really become an Auror. She had been most excited about transfiguration, her animal turned out to be a spotted white cat. Edward turned into a wolverine. It was hilarious to think about their animagus forms. Ashley turned into an eagle and Nina a dog. Lupin didn't take advance transfiguration so he didn't even attempt it.

After school she went on to become an auror. She married Edward a couple of years later. Their paths had been parted for nearly four years before they met again, went out for two and married. Their son James Edward Potter was born in 1960 and she couldn't love him more.

Amanda stood watching the four boys standing in her backyard. They were barely home from their first year at Hogwarts. "What are they doing?" She asked as Edward wrapped his arms around her from behind.

He laughed softly. "Don't worry so much." He mumbled. "They're merely trying to see what they can do."

"They're supposed to test…SIRIUS BLACK!" She screeched as boy picked up the cat by the tail and caused it to screech loudly.

She pulled the cat gently from his hands and glared at him. He grinned back at her. "Sorry." There was no indication that he actually meant it. "I was just wondering if he'd sing if I put that spell on him. Seemingly not." He said smartly.

She glared at the three other boys chuckling. "No more magic this summer." She warned, their faces fell as she held her hand out for their wands. "And if you try, just thinking about it, to steal these wands back. I'll send Professor Dumbledore a letter and tell him you're not coming back." She warned.

She walked away from them. "See, that's why I told you not to do it. Mum's got the eyes of a hawk, she notices everything." James grumbled.

Amanda laughed brightly.

*

_Hermione smiled. At least she got her happy ending. She closed the diary carefully. As she was about to put the diary back in the box she noticed the photo with the waving characters in them. She recognized James Potter immediately. His brown orbs glittering as he stood with his three friends next to his parents. It must've been taken at a fair or something. Sirius was decked out in all black. James in muggle clothes and Lupin and Wormtail smiling shyly up at the camera. Hermione's gaze was immediately drawn to the two grownups. She knew the four Marauders well. Amanda Riley (Potter) had pale green eyes. Her hair was long and dark, the same black as James's. She was a small woman and Hermione guessed the boys around sixteen, was at least a head shorter than her son . Edward Potter had bright blue eyes. His hair was a dark black, but not as striking as Amanda's. He was broad shouldered and bespectacled, like all Potter men it would seem. Hermione could see the attraction in him. James drew more to his mother though._

_Hermione heard noise downstairs and quickly got up, taking the picture with her. The Order was leaving. "Sirius, Professor Lupin!" She called. Dumbledore and McGonnagal stayed as well, studying her curiously. "I thought you'd like to see it." She said holding the picture out to them. The two men studied it and a slow smile spread across Sirius's face. _

_"We went to her first ever Wizard's fair." Lupin said with a laugh. "James had said it was her surprise." He continued. "She had enjoyed it so much." _

_Sirius's face darkened. "Yeah, I sometimes wish she had been my mom." He murmured. "We still don't know why Voldemort personally killed her." He paused again. "James knew, he just never talked about it. She died the summer of our sixth year, right before we went to our seventh." _

_Hermione had half hoped that even though she wasn't in Harry's life, Amanda would be alive. She had put false hope onto herself. McGonnagal's face softened as she saw the picture. "She had been a good girl." Hermione smiled as the three men with them nodded. _

_"Where'd you get that?" Sirius asked handing her the picture back. _

_Hermione smiled. "In Amanda's diaries." She grinned as she started upstairs again. "The Potters have always been intricately woven into He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's plan." She mumbled as she left. _


	8. Of Thoughts and Broken Mirrors

**When I finished the last chapter, I full intended on ending it there. But then I asked myself...why did Riddle keep her as long as he did. Why hadn't he just killed her when she saw him kill her friend? This chapter isn't very long, mostly because I feel like I've butchered Voldemort's personality too much already. I just had to do it. This and the next two chapters aren't part of the diaries Hermione read. **

**Also...Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I said daily, I forgot. Stupid. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

He stood in front of the mirror. His hands were pressed into the sides of the basin as he stared at himself. Just a few meters away from him, in the room next door was the girl that was driving him insane. He was quite good at not showing it, but she was doing something to him.

He's considered testing himself for love potion, but he hasn't eaten or drunk anything she had given him. He wasn't that stupid. He had no intention of being swayed to the good path by some mudblood girl. But this one, this one who trembled gently whenever he was near her. This girl who tried to convince him that she wasn't afraid of him, she was doing something to him.

She was a game. Merely a game he enjoyed playing, there was nothing more to them than his enjoyment. There was nothing to this. Why she was even still around, was beyond him. After all, she has seen him murder and probably figured out it was him who had killed Myrtle. The damnable girl didn't know much about her own death, but her presence at the school was one that Tom didn't like. His victories shouldn't be floating around restlessly.

For a moment he was sure he saw Amanda in the mirror, standing behind him. She was grinning, as if she knew something he didn't. He stared into the pale green eyes and frowned. How did she do it? How did she grab his attention? He hadn't paid attention to any other mudbloods before. Of course he's had girls before, but this was different, this was something absolutely out of his control. And he didn't like not having the control he normally does. He should be torturing her, make her scream, but instead he took her into his bed.

His anger started to build. How could he have been so stupid? Taking the girl to his bed right after killing her friend. If that is not incentive enough to make her feel sick, she was surprisingly worth his attention, but he doubted she wouldn't be feeling sick. If she feels sick, then there is a very good chance she'll go to Dumbledore and that he can't have. If she does go to…

His thoughts were broken as a loud crack echoed in the room. The mirror had cracked from the space where he had been staring outwards. He studied it for a moment. He had always known wandless magic was possible, of course he also knew he would have to train for months to be able to do it on a level he would be happy with, but he had just found a way to make it easier. He wondered if he could repair the mirror as well.

The mirror stubbornly refused to repair itself without the words of magic. It remained broken and slowly Tom's anger built again. The mirror cracked into even tinier peaces. Well, at least he knew his anger fueled the majority of his magic. He waved his wand and watched as the peaces returned to their former unmarred state. He pulled the gray pullover on and started for the door. She was awake already.


	9. Of Feelings and Last Messages

**Hey guys! Thanks for the many reviews. I won't be updating tomorrow until next thursday. My cousin is getting married and we're driving up for the wedding and staying up wednesday. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Amanda tapped the pen against her kitchen table. Sirius was sitting opposite her, eating breakfast and waiting for James to finish in the bathroom. She didn't want to know why he ran away from home. She preferred not knowing. He was a good kid, good company too when he wasn't fueling his own ego. She assumed that's why he and James got along so well. They were just as cocky and egotistical as Edward was. She assumed that was the only real problem she had with Edward and James, their egos. She preferred Remus Lupin's docile nature to any of James's other friends.

Sirius was charming and sweet and a good boy in general. She had no real problem with him. Remus was just scared – that's how she saw it at least – that he'll be found out and hated and never see his friends again. But Peter Pettigrew scared her. There was something about his admiration that scared her. The way he looked up to boys far closer to each other than they were to him. Sometimes she thought he was merely included because James had her heart. He didn't like to see people suffer. At least she hoped so, because if Minerva called her one more time to school because of that Snape boy, she was going to ground him and deny him his last year at Hogwarts.

She studied the paper in front of her. It was empty still. She was supposed to be making a grocery list for Edward. The eldest Potter had volunteered himself, his son, Sirius and Remus for a shopping spree so she could prepare for her next mission. She knew it was time to retire. Her letter had already been written, it was her last mission. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life fighting Wizards who seemed to pop up from nowhere.

"You're not supposed to be daydreaming." Sirius said suddenly.

She looked at him, at the list and sighed. "I don't want anything. If I remember correctly my cupboards were stocked well when you and Remus arrived yesterday morning." She informed him with polite sarcasm.

Remus blushed as he stepped into the room. Fresh and clean and clearly happier than he had been when he arrived the day before. She didn't know what happened, but she was sure he had another argument with his mother. Nina never married Carlisle. She said she didn't want to marry. She did however say that the girl her married was nice. Amanda didn't really know whether that was the right phrasing. Maybe so, but Remus seemed to think his mother hated him for being a werewolf, now that she knew wasn't true. The woman was probably scared and Remus was retaliating in a very teenage like manner, but one never knew. "I hope we didn't eat everything."

James was still rubbing the towel across his head when he walked in. "She's pulling your leg mate." He said plainly.

"If you intend on getting that broom, James you better be ready now!" Edward called from the foyer of the house. He really didn't like being kept waiting.

James sighed and grabbed an apple from the table. "He's in a foul mood so early. Shall I take him the empty paper, mother?" He asked smirking.

"He's not in a foul mood, he's been waiting two hours. Now go." She didn't give him the paper. Sirius just chuckled to himself and followed his friends. "Be careful." She muttered under her breath.

Somehow she knew it wasn't them she was scared for. They would come back alive. She knew that much. "James!" She called getting up and running to the front door. Her son stopped a couple of steps in front of the apparition point. His father and friends were already gone. She hugged him tightly. He was taller than her, nearly a head now. "You know that I love you." She said softly, she just knew she had to tell her son one last time that she loved him.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know." He said putting his arms around her.

"And I'll love you forever." She continued.

He was silent for a moment. "Mum?"

"And you'll never forget that?"

"You're starting to scare me, Mum. I know you love me. I know you will always love me, no matter all my indiscretion and I'll never forget. Now can you please stop scaring me?" He questioned softly. "Cause you're really scaring me."

She hugged him tightly for a moment longer and pulled away, smiling gently. "Sorry kiddo." She said and brushed his hair from his face. The damn mop was always messy.

He grinned. "Love you too, see ya later." He said as he stepped into the point of apparition. She stared at the space for a long time, wondering if she would see him later again. She didn't know why she felt like this, she just knew something bad was going to happen, and she hoped it happened before her family came home.

She was in the garden, her wand stuck in the pocket of the jean she was wearing, and working on her roses. The boys had been gone for nearly half the day. She didn't mind. The crack echoed behind her and she knew it was time. She glanced at the forest in front of her. She had half expected it to come from there, not behind her. She stood slowly and turned around. The black hooded figures stood silently, unmoving as they gazed at her. She stepped back carefully. Never taking her eyes off them. She didn't know why they weren't attack, but then she understood and she ran.

She ran just like she had back at Hogwarts that day Kelly died. She ran until her lungs burned because there was no place to hide in the forest. She slowed to a stop at the other end of the clearing definitely found by accident. She pressed her one hang against a tree and took deep gulping breaths of air. A sound somewhere in front of her made her snap up right and point her wand in the general direction of the sound. She glowered as she tried to calm herself. Really, this was ridiculous, she was a renowned Auror! She should not be running from…

He wasn't the boy she once knew. His eyes were red, his skin pale and the grace he used to have had turned snake like. And the fear she thought she had felt for him at school, was far worse now. Her hand trembled. She was going to die. At least this time she was ready for it. She had the training to accept it gracefully.

"Do I scare you?" He asked.

She scoffed and answered bravely. "You have no idea."

He laughed, the sound cold. "How's James?"

"Leave him alone." She snapped.

He chuckled again. "I'm not here for the boy." He responded softly.

She nodded. "Then don't waste time." She answered.

"I'd like to know what you told them." He said calmly as he came closer.

"Everything I knew." She responded smugly. "Every thing I heard in those meetings. Everything you ever told me."

He frowned at her. "The Horcruxes?" He questioned.

The what? She was supposed to remember those wasn't she? Crap. She couldn't what were they again? Dammit! "The what?" Nothing like asking questions.

He smiled then. Scary sight it was, and she really didn't care to repeat it. She knew her death wasn't going to be spectacular. She was going to see a flash of light and be gone. He was walking towards her. She'd have backed up if it wasn't for the jelly feeling to her legs. He brushed his hand across her back and hugged her. The next she knew a searing pain echoed in her abdomen. The pain was one the inside, not the out.

She dropped to her knees and watched him put away his wand. "Morsmorde!" The green skull dove into the sky and cast an eerie light over the forest. Even with the light of day it felt like it had become night.

He turned around and walked away. She hadn't expected him to stay. She coughed, blood pooled from her mouth onto the ground. He had some how torn her insides, everything. She wasn't going to live long. She could tell her life was already fading, her strength everything was. She grabbed her wand, he was already gone, and blasted her thought message into the tree trunk. She couldn't see anything any more. Her vision was blurry. She dropped her arm and the wand fell soundlessly into the grass. Her other arm gave out under her and she dropped to the ground. The world faded to black as her candle was blown out.

_Edward, my love, my heart, my joy. Take care of Jamie. Take care of Padfoot and Moony too. And warn James about that Snape boy, you will punish him if he continues with his teasing. There's a box of diaries upstairs, you can read them if you want. You won't like it though. Give them to James, again, he can read it if he wants, tell him to hide it somewhere in Hogwarts. Somewhere that reminds him of me. _

_I love you guys. _

_Sirius, welcome to our family, I hope that James is a good brother and Edward a good father. Remus, we love you. You're a good kid and a good Wolf and don't be angry with James for telling, I'm a skilled Auror, I know when my son is lying. _

_James, Honey, mum loves you. More than you can ever imagine, one day when you have your own children, you'll understand, but until then, remember that I love you. I hope that you pass your years at Hogwarts to the best of your ability and I'm sure if you're less cocky then Lilly will notice you. _

_Love_

_Mu…_


	10. Of Ghosts and Remorse

**Last chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited. You guys were great! **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

As he stood before the boy, he saw her. She looked just like the day he had found her in the dungeons. She looked just like the day he had decided to make her his toy. She was studying the boy. The emerald-eyed child didn't seem to notice her. No one else did. He did, but none of his death eaters, none of the order, no one but him noticed her.

She finally turned her head towards him. A soft smile was settled on her face. She hadn't smiled at him like that before he had killed that mudblood friend of hers. He cringed at his own thoughts. At the things he suddenly wanted after so many years. Things he had refused himself to want those many years ago. She stepped in front of the boy and it was as if time froze. He could now only see her movements.

"Strange." She murmured. "He looks so much like James did at this age." She continued. "How have you been Tom?" He glared at the ghost. How dare she call him Tom? He was Voldemort now.

He didn't answer her. He was not going to speak to an image in his head. She smiled as if she understood. "Not yours." She murmured. He frowned and looked around. The brown haired mudblood stood with a smirk on her face. He knew he couldn't move to attack her. The boy would kill him and he wouldn't be able to fight back, his attention would be diverted. "Leave the child, Tom." She murmured.

"You are not real." He growled.

She laughed cheerily. That laugh. What the hell was he feeling? What was this ghost doing to him? He did not feel remorse! Yet he wished he had not killed her. "Of course I am. I'm not real in the sense that I am not dead. I am dead. Very much so. But I am real, jut as your Horcruxes are real, so am I." She seemed rather amused for a second. "Of course Harry here has taken care of that."

Voldemort growled in anger. "Tell me, Tom. How does it feel? How does it feel to know you created him? That by killing my son and his wife, you had created this boy here?" She was glaring at him now. The mudblood's words suddenly returned to him. "I told you someone would come along. You remembered my words Tom. You remembered them and your fear of death had made you think that it would automatically be a Potter. Don't worry though, I'm proud of Harry. You will die tonight Tom." She said firmly and started to turn back to Potter. "You will die. And remember this Tom. Where you are going, there won't be a chance for redemption."

The image disappeared and Tom Marvolo Riddle felt a sickening remorse for killing her. For touching her family. He hated himself for missing her suddenly, wishing he could bring her back.

As all these things crashed into him, he raised his wand and vowed to wipe the last remaining Potter off this earth. Vowed to leave no memories of her behind. Vowed to make all mudbloods suffer and make sure that all mudblood lovers got the same treatment.

Tom Marvolo Riddle died that day, not getting his chance to fulfill his vows.


End file.
